Crush the Rose
by pinklongbottom
Summary: Scorpius y Rose no conocen límites...tal vez un corazón roto les enseñe una lección.
1. Prólogo

El cuerpo le temblaba con ira, sentía como de cada poro le irradiaba furia. Sus ojos, azules, querían destrozar al rubio que ahora estaba frente a ella, los ojos grises con lágrimas contenidas y una expresión de vergüenza…_Al menos sabe lo que eso es_.

—Mira, Rosie, yo…

—Cállate,— le espetó. Scorpius no tenía ningún derecho a explicarse, no merecía que ella, Rose Weasley, volviese a escuchar su aterciopelada voz ni prestara atención a todo lo que el Gryffindor quisiera expresarle a ella. Scorpius Malfoy se había probado como un digno nieto de Lucius y la decepción futura de Draco.

Seguía temblando, el cabello rojo se le salía de la trenza y el calor que el sonrojo le provocaba se hizo más latente. Rose estaba avergonzada, no de haberse enamorado precisamente de él, sino de haberle mentido a Hugo y, de manera indirecta, también a sus padres; lo que más le avergonzaba, sin embargo, en ese momento, era no poder controlarse y sentir el llanto que le escurría por las mejillas.

No podía hacer nada.

Estaba llorando frente a ese pedazo de basura que estaba más hecho para Slytherin que la misma Rose. Él le había quitado muchas cosas, no tenía por qué darle sus lágrimas también; pero ella no podía más que hacer eso y girarse antes de que la expresión (_seguramente fingida_) de Scorpius terminara por robarle lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo…tal vez en las semanas por venir podría volver a ponerse en pie y gritarle a Malfoy lo poco que valía…porque él valía menos que su corazón roto, menos que meses de ocultarle cosas a Hugo, mucho menos que su paz y su autoestima…_menos_…_nada_.

* * *

><p>Un prólogo dramático. Espero que disfruten esta historia. He de confesar que sigo sin estar en condiciones de existir y escribir los primeros cuatro capítulos de esto me ha tomado dos meses...por ello aviso de una vez que las actualizaciones serán cada dos o tres semanas, más que nada porque estoy a dos semanas de regresar a la universidad y de neuvo mis horas estarán ocupadas, sin mencionar que tengo que realizar mi servicio social :S<p>

En fin, después de las malas noticias, unas cuantas aclaraciones:

1. Hugo y Rose son mellizos para mis propósitos.

2. Fred no murió.

3. Neville se casa con Luna (porque yo así lo quiero XD)

...Sí, eso parece ser todo. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia presionen el coquetísimo botón al pie de la página y dejen un bello review :)


	2. Chapter 1

Amm, si, los cambios aquí son mínimos, lo que modifiqué es más evidente en otros capítulos, espero que esta historia no se pierda en el olvido =B Los amo.

* * *

><p>—En Slytherin, no; en Slytherin no…<p>

Albus repetía esa frase como mantra. El viaje a Hogwarts había empezado media hora atrás y desde entonces el pelinegro no había parado de decir aquello. La incomodidad de los mellizos Weasley no se hizo esperar. Hugo bufaba sin cesar y Rose no paraba de alternar la mirada entre su libro y el rostro de su primo.

—En Slytherin, no…

—¿Y por qué coño no?— gritó Rose azotando el pesado compendio de _Criaturas mágicas y donde encontrarlas_, última edición, escrito por Luna Longbottom.

Albus brincó en su asiento por lo repentino de la interrupción. Hugo reía por lo bajo. El hijo de Harry entornó los ojos y con un resoplido se inclinó para recoger el libro de la raramente explosiva Rose Weasley.

—No me dirás que tú quieres estar en esa casa, —pronunció Potter, sus ojos verdes eran acusadores, algo que molestó a Hugo y Rose por igual.

—Me da lo mismo, pero no veo por qué Slytherin es peor que las demás.

Albus levantó las cejas hasta que desaparecieron bajo su flequillo negro azabache. Sus facciones estaban contorsionadas en una mueca de confusión mezclada con asco.

—Estabas ahí cuando tío George y el tío Fred nos relataron la historia de la segunda guerra ¿cierto?, V-V-Voldemort y todos sus seguidores estuvieron en Slytherin.

—Sí, sí, —interrumpió Hugo, —estábamos ahí, pero dime ¿cuántos mortífagos nuevos ha habido desde entonces?

Albus abrió la boca para responder, pero se resignó con bufar pues no tenía un argumento en contra de la lógica de su castaño primo quien sólo le dirigió una mirada que claramente significaba "te lo dije".

Rose ya estaba de nuevo inmersa en el libro de tía Luna. Albus se limitó a observar por la ventana y Hugo optó por leer sobre el hombro de su hermana. Pasó una hora antes de que Victoire, con su túnica de Ravenclaw ya puesta, se asomara en su compartimiento; detrás de ella estaba un chico que debido a su estatura era fácil adivinar que era de primer año al igual que ellos.

—¿Todo bien? —les preguntó. Los tres niños asintieron o gruñeron alguna clase de respuesta y su prima abandonó la habitación dejando tras de sí sólo el fugaz destello de su placa de prefecta…había sido una desilusión que Vicky no hubiera alcanzado el Premio Anual.

Unos minutos después fue Lucy quien abrió la puerta, detrás de ella entraron Dominique y Roxanne, ambos de tercer año, portaban ya su uniforme de Gryffindor; después desfilaron Fred y James, jugando con una snitch que Harry le había obsequiado a su primogénito pues el chico estaba decidido a entrar al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

—Deberían cambiarse ya, no falta mucho para que lleguemos, —dijo Lucy, su corbatín amarillo Hufflepuff se asomaba por el cuello de la pulcra túnica negra. Dominique, un rubio imponente a sus trece años, asintió ante la afirmación de su prima antes de volver a su conversación con Roxanne.

Rose había dejado su libro a un lado suyo, sobre el asiento del vagón. Miró la escena algo sorprendida por el repentino llegar de sus primos, pero sonrió; lo mismo hizo Hugo mientras que Albus gemía porque James le estaba revolviendo el cabello al mismo tiempo que le decía, una y otra vez: "A ver, ¿quién es mi serpiente favorita?".

—Oh, déjalo en paz, —pidió Roxanne, quien a pesar de ser junto con Dominique una bromista de primera, no soportaba ver a Albus tan estresado sobre la ceremonia de selección.

—Matas la diversión, —declaró James provocando que Fred soltara una carcajada que fue acallada por una mirada asesina de su hermana mayor.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro y las estrellas titilaban en lo alto. La fría brisa de Escocia se colaba por las puertas de los vagones, pero el confort de los compartimientos mantenían el gélido ambiente lejos de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Scorpius seguía a la prefecta de Ravenclaw por aquí y por allá, aunque en realidad no estaba muy conforme con ese destino. Unas horas antes la rubia, y bellísima, chica lo había encontrado en medio de un círculo de Slytherin de quinto año para arriba.

Llevaban cinco minutos insultándolo y empujándolo entre ellos como si de una pelota se tratara. Scorpius sentía ganas de llorar, pero también tenía la fuerte convicción de no dejarse vencer por aquellos cobardes que lo único que hacían era repetir lo que les habían enseñado: odio.

Victoire había aparecido justo antes de que Betty Goyle sacara su varita y le hiciera algún maleficio. Después de quitarles diez puntos a cada uno (o por lo menos prometerlo, pues aún no empezaba el ciclo escolar), Victoire se dio la media vuelta esperando que el ataque parara; sin embargo, no fue así. La mayor de la nueva generación Weasley se volvió y ordenó a Scorpius que no se separase de ella.

Una de las primeras paradas de la prefecta fue el compartimento de sus primos que a juzgar por las voces y la preocupación de la muchacha, también eran de primer año. Cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta donde los jóvenes Weasley y Potter estaban, Scorpius se llenó de curiosidad e hizo lo posible por ver a quiénes se hallaban dentro, pero Victoire era muy alta, así que lo único que alcanzó a ver Scorpius fueron tres matas de cabello: una negra, una castaña y una roja.

De inmediato supo a quien pertenecía la última y tenía que reconocer que el color no le disgustaba, en lo absoluto; como tampoco le disgustó escuchar su voz por primera vez. Para tener once años, la voz de Rose era ronca, profunda, pero muy femenina. No era del timbre chillón que Delilah Zabini tenía; no, Weasley poseía una voz única que le llenó los oídos y picó su curiosidad como ninguna otra cosa.

Pero su oportunidad de echarle un vistazo más de cerca a la pelirroja se vio mermada cuando Victoire abandonó el lugar y a Scorpius no le quedó más que seguirla de nuevo.

Media hora después todo el clan estaba listo para bajar de los vagones del expreso a Hogwarts, la locomotora se tardó varios minutos en detenerse por completo. James y Fred fueron los primeros en descender, brincaron desde el borde de la puerta y aterrizaron dando traspiés aún impulsados por el leve movimiento del tren.

Roxanne les gritó que aquello era peligroso, Dominique se rió; Rose, Albus y Hugo se asían de las manos, los tres temblaban de pies a cabeza. Rose, en medio de los dos varones, era la más nerviosa: tenía miedo de que la separaran de Hugo. Victoire apareció entre la multitud que comenzaba a multiplicarse, detrás de ella seguía el chico de primer año.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la rubia se dirigió a Albus. —Necesito que me hagas un favor, Al, —le dijo a su primo, quien levantó la cara para ver los ojos de su prima. La chica se apartó. —Te presento a Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose y Hugo voltearon a ver al recién llegado. Hugo tenía una máscara de indiferencia; Rose, una de curiosidad y Albus simplemente asintió ante el pedido de Vicky.

—Los slytherin no dejan de acosarlo y no se puede quedar conmigo todo el tiempo, te pido que te mantengas al tanto.

Albus de nuevo asintió y con la mirada le dio la bienvenida a Scorpius, quien se acercó y ofreció una tímida mano al pelinegro quien la aceptó. Pronto estuvieron inmersos en una conversación sobre quidditch en la que ni Hugo ni Rose intervinieron. La pelirroja aún sostenía su pesado libro y Scorpius no pudo evitar comentar al respecto al mismo tiempo que las balsas iniciaban su trayectoria sobre el Lago Negro.

—Yo tengo la edición especial.

La voz de Scorpius sonaba más pretensiosa de lo que a él le hubiera gustado. Rose tomó el tono a mal y aspiró ruidosamente antes de elevar su nariz en el aire. El castaño de nuevo se guardó cualquier tipo de reacción, Albus rodó los ojos y se encargó de llenar el silencio que Rose y Hugo creaban.

El rubio no supo qué hacer, estaba intentando hacer amistad con la niña y ella respondía de mala gana. La conversación se desvió de tal manera que Scorpius de pronto se encontró diciendo: —Es muy característico de los Weasley.

Rose no sabía de qué hablaban, pero Hugo asentía fervorosamente. Albus rió por lo bajo, pues aún en la oscuridad podía ver el sonrojo de Scorpius.

Antes de que otra cosa sucediera una oleada de ¡Oh! y ¡Ah! prorrumpió en el silencio de la noche. Ante los niños de primer año el castillo de Hogwarts se presentaba como algo mágico, más allá de lo que cualquier varita podría hacer jamás.

El asombro inicial disminuyó conforme las lanchas alcanzaban su destino y pronto los más jóvenes del castillo comenzaban a arremolinarse en el pequeño puerto donde unas escaleras los guiaban a una planta superior. Ahí, los esperaba el profesor Longbottom —tío Neville— con la varita en una mano. Un castaño, que Rose reconoció como Frank, estaba casi verde del susto, pero su padre, el profesor, se acercó para decirle algo en el oído…el color de Frank volvió a su rostro.

—Orden, jóvenes, —pidió el maestro de Herbología.

Su hijo fue el primero en guardar silencio antes de lanzar miradas asesinas a aquellos que no obedecían a su padre.

—Avancen, —sonó la voz del profesor tras terminar su pequeño discurso de bienvenida. Por primera vez entraron al Gran Comedor del colegio. Rose no podía contener todas sus emociones, pegó un saltito y apretó más la mano de su hermano. Al llegar al frente del salón, el profesor Longbottom colocó un raído sombrero sobre un banco, a éste se le abrió una costura y comenzó a cantar. En cuanto terminó, la selección comenzó.

—Álvarez Catherine, — una pequeña niña de tez morena que estaba justo delante de Rose, caminó hasta el banquillo. Tomó asiento y tras unos segundos el sombrero pronunció: "¡Hufflepuff!" a todo pulmón. Cuatro Hufflepuff, seis Ravenclaw, tres Slytherin y tres Gryffindor después, fue el turno de…

—Malfoy, Scorpius.

Todo el alumnado calló. Scorpius palideció pero aún así se caminó hasta el banquillo, tomó asiento y Neville le colocó el sombrero.

—Oh…Un Malfoy…

Scorpius hizo una mueca por la manera en que el sombrero había dicho su apellido.

—No, no temas…En Slytherin estarías cómodo, probablemente demasiado…¡ah! No…en Slytherin no, eres leal, pero definitivamente no un Hufflepuff…¿Gryffindor?¿Ravenclaw? Eres muy inteligente, de eso no hay duda, pero…es más latente tu necesidad de probar tu valía…¿Qué hará papá cuando se entere de que no estás en Slytherin? No lo sé, no lo sé, o tal vez sí…Mejor será que lo averigües tú mismo… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Albus fue el único que aplaudió de entre todos los estudiantes. Si Scorpius pensaba que una habitación no podía estar más callada, se había equivocado; pasados unos segundos, la directora McGonagall aplaudió, invitando al resto de los presentes a hacer lo mismo, con todo, no se le escapó la mirada ceñuda que muchos de los pupilos le dirigían al nuevo integrante de Gryffindor. Empero, lo que más llamó su atención fue el pequeño James haciéndole un lugar en la mesa Gryffindor al recién llegado, definitivamente ese muchacho era hijo de su padre.

Rose perdió la cuenta de alumnos que habían sido sorteados y sólo salió de su trance de miedo cuando escuchó que llamaron a su primo.

—Potter, Albus.

Hugo miró la mesa Gryffindor justo a tiempo para observar a James cruzar los dedos y cerrar fuertemente los ojos, seguramente rogando internamente que su hermano pudiera unírsele en la mesa escarlata.

—Albus Severus Potter…interesante elección de nombres…

Albus frunció el ceño.

—Aquí está todo, bajo tu negra melena…luces exactamente como tu padre ¡Ah, pero qué veo! No _eres _como tu padre…no, no, no, tu lugar es sólo uno, no tienes de donde elegir, lo sé todo… ¡Gryffindor!

Tras el anuncio, James fue el primero en ponerse de pie y exclamar, casi histérico, que ése era su hermano. Albus corrió hacia la mesa de los leones y se colocó entre su hermano y Scorpius, a quien sonrió abiertamente. El pelinegro volteó a ver a su prima, aún entre las filas y le guiñó un ojo.

Después de lo que a Rose le pareció una eternidad en la que se sorteó a dos Ravenclaw, un Slytherin, un Hufflepuff y sólo un Gryffindor más aparte de su primo, llamaron a Hugo.

Muy reticentemente, Rose dejó ir la mano de su mellizo, quien se aproximó con velocidad al banquillo justo al tiempo en que tío Neville le colocaba el gigantesco sombrero en la castaña cabeza.

—Un Weasley…¿cuántos de ustedes hay?

—Doce, —respondió Hugo, incluso el tono de su voz mental era indiferente, hasta cansado.

—Son tantos…

—Tal vez sería menos trabajo si hicieras esto rápido.

—Oh…sí, me lo temía, muy, muy diferente al resto de tu familia, incluso muy diferente a la pequeña Rosie, ¿no es así?

Hugo asintió.

—Reservas tu lado amable para los tuyos, observador, leal…vaya, tienes lo mejor de Granger y de Weasley, pero tienes lo propio; sí, rápido de pensamiento…¡me estás dando mucho trabajo!, raro en un Weasley.

El sombrero hizo una pausa, y por primera vez en varios años se dirigió a un alumno por su primer nombre.

—Hugo, —le dijo, —he encontrado tu lugar, prepárate para escribirle una carta a papá: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Rose soltó el aire, no por nada era hija de su madre: sabía que su hermano era así de diferente, sabía que el sombrero no se había equivocado, pero sobre todo, sabía que su padre tendría un ataque o algo, pues a donde Hugo fuera, Rose le seguiría, siempre…

—Weasley, Rose.

La pelirroja respiró hondo y se sentó en el banco, no esperó que Neville le colocara el sombrero con toda ceremonia y se lo arrebató de las manos, se lo colocó sobre el alborotado cabello y sin más le espetó al sombrero, en voz baja: —Quiero estar en Slytherin.

La prenda rió, por toda respuesta.

—Es en serio, envíeme a otra parte y ésta será su última ceremonia de selección.

—Brava, como tu madre, —habló al fin, —quieres irte a Slytherin por tu hermano, esa no es una razón válida.

—Para mí lo es…

—Para ti las cosas son muy diferentes, no en el mismo sentido que con tu hermano: puedes estar donde te plazca; eres leal, trabajadora, valiente, y astuta…por resumirlo en simples palabras…puedo enviarte a donde quieras, pero deberías preguntarle a tu tío Harry qué tan lejos te pueden llevar ciertas decisiones.

Rose guardó silencio aun sabiendo que el sombrero en realidad no necesitaba escuchar su voz para enterarse de lo que estaba pensando. Ahora que estaba en el momento de la verdad, no tenía la completa certeza de no pertenecer a Gryffindor, siempre se había imaginado en la sala escarlata, rodeada de sus familiares compartiendo bromas y momentos importantes con todos ellos, no obstante su prioridad siempre sería Hugo porque Hugo siempre estaba ahí para ella: para esconder el jarrón roto de la abuela Weasley hasta uqe Teddy pudiera repararlo; cuando el gato de su madre se había quedado afuera durante una nevada y entre los dos (y su padre) habían comprado otro idéntico…Siempre su hermano porque era parte de ella por el simple hecho de ser un reflejo casi exacto de su rostro y el único que la soportaba completa e incondicionalmente.

—En Slytherin.

El sombrero no le dijo nada más a la niña antes de anunciar su casa. .

Nadie hizo un solo ruido. Cuando Neville le quitó el Rose miró a su hermano, quien aplaudía fervorosamente desde la mesa con asientos de terciopelo verde. Albus también aplaudía, Roxanne la miraba con la boca completamente abierta, Fred con la mirada de quien sabe un secreto. James estaba pálido y Victoire se había acercado a la mesa de Hufflepuff con Lucy, las dos vitoreaban.

Tras el sorteo de Zabini, Delilah (Slytherin) comenzó el banquete. Rose y Hugo, sobre todo Rose, se llenaron el plato con cuanto platillo aparecía en la mesa. El tiempo se pasó volando entre bromas, conversación ligera y expectativas. Hugo estaba feliz de tener a su hermana, Rose estaba feliz de estar con Hugo. Albus estaba contento por no haber terminado en Slytherin y a la mañana siguiente, Ron estaría gimoteando en los brazos de su esposa, pues sus dos retoños habían terminado en Slytherin.


	3. Capítulo 2

Lo último que esperaba es que pasara tanto tiempo, de verdad agradezco a todos aquellos que han dejado un review, "favoriteado" a historia y amí como autora, significa mucho para mí que aún después de tanto tiempo se tomen la molestia de apreciar el trabajo que he hecho hasta ahora. La única excusa que tengo para mi desatención es la falta de tiempo y el hecho de que mi camino al trabajo es un viaje de dos horas tanto de ida como de regreso, cuando llego a casa lo único que puedo hacer es dormir TT_TT Dicho esto, vuelvo agradecer el apoyo y espero que este capítulo compense mi ausencia. BESOS.

* * *

><p>II<p>

—¿Está molesto?

Hermione suspiró por tercera vez.

—No, Rose, ya te lo he dicho: tu padre no vino porque hubo una junta en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas.

Hugo no decía nada, se limitaba a ver a su madre desde el asiento del copiloto y después mirar a Rose por el espejo retrovisor. Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, la niña ponía cara de angustia.

—Tú también estás en ese departamento, — intervino Hugo al fin.

—Sí, pero yo no soy auror.

Rose bufó.

Hermione detuvo el auto frente a un local de comida rápida. Después de apagar el motor, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se giro para tener una mejor visión de sus dos hijos.

—Rose, —la niña no la miró, —Hugo, quiero que les quede algo muy claro: a su padre no le molesta que estén en Slytherin. Espero que no sea necesario que lo repita. Su padre los ama; admito que casi llora cuando enviaron esa carta pero está bien, de verdad está bien.

Rose se mordió un labio y miró a Hugo, que también se había girado para poder verla mejor. Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, el castaño suspiró.

— ¿Sabe papá que Malfoy está en Gryffindor?

_Ah…así que es sobre eso_.

—Rose, a tu padre le tiene sin cuidado. Lo único que esperamos de ustedes es que pongan todo su esfuerzo en la escuela y se conviertan en la gran persona que se imaginan cada vez que piensan en su futuro. No nos importa en qué casa están, ¿queda claro?

Hugo asintió una sola vez, leve pero firme movimiento. Rose aún se veía dubitativa.

—Puedes hablarlo con tu papá cuando lo veas en casa ¿de acuerdo?

La pelirroja asintió. "Te lo dije", leyó la niña en los labios de su hermano, ella le enseñó la lengua.

* * *

><p>—Está bien, está bien. Pero comenzaremos por los más pequeños, —dijo la abuela. Teddy, Victoire, Lucy, Dominique y Roxanne gruñeron.<p>

—Siempre empiezan por los más pequeños, —se quejó Teddy. Su abuela le pegó con el bastón de metal que siempre mantenía en su mano a pesar de no necesitarlo.

—Tú ya eres un adulto…no sé por qué te siguen regalando cosas.

Harry le sonrió a su ahijado antes de que la abuela Molly interviniera.

—Boberías, Andrómeda, Ted es aún un muchacho.

El rostro de Ted se iluminó.

—Eso no significa que no tendrá que esperar su turno, —Molly se dirigió a su nieta más joven, quien llevaba el mismo nombre que ella.

—Aquí tienes terroncito…

Así comenzó el desastre que el intercambio de regalos navideños entre los Weasley representaba. Al final toda la nueva generación contaba con un nuevo suéter Weasley, golosinas, equipo de quidditch y, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus y Lily, con algún aparato muggle que era novedad para los del clan excepto para ellos…las ventajas de tener contacto con el mundo muggle.

—Honestamente mamá, ¿negro?

Molly miró a Ginny, se encogió de hombros y le dijo: —El color favorece a los tres niños, mira cómo el cabello de Lily hace un bellísimo contraste y los ojos de Albus resaltan.

—Cuando fuimos a comprar más estambre al callejón Diagon, sólo tenían de ese color, — dijo el abuelo Arthur.

La señora Weasley se sonrojó y le propinó un golpe en el brazo a Arthur.

—Da igual, se les ve divino.

—A mí me gusta, —corearon los tres Potter.

—Ahí lo tienes, ahora ven a ayudarme a sacar la comida al patio.

La abuela, Ginny, Hermione, Audrey, Angelina, Fleur, Charlie, Ron, Harry y Fred II, desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina.

—Nos han clasificado por colores, — dijo Dominique jalando su suéter blanco, idéntico al de Victoire y Louis, excepto por las letras en el pecho.

—Me gusta este color, —repuso Roxanne, pegándose a la pared color caoba para ver si su suéter se confundía con el del muro, pero el marrón de su prenda era más oscuro.

Andrew, en su suéter azul, señaló a Rose y Hugo. —Encaja ¿no creen?

Hugo y Rose miraron sus suéteres verdes y se encogieron de hombros.

—¿Y Fred?

—Se fue a la cocina, —respondió Hugo, siempre observador de sus alrededores.

—Siempre está ahí, —se quejó James.

—Quiere ser cocinero, —replicó Roxanne, mientras robaba las ranas de chocolate que su hermano menor había olvidado tontamente sobre uno de los sofás de la sala.

—Chef, —corrigió Rose.

—Lo mismo, — canturreó James.

Hugo lo miró con desaprobación, pero no dijo nada.

—Mejor dejen de pelear, ayuden en la cocina, —dijo el tío Fred desde el otro lado de la sala, donde mantenía una conversación con los adultos que habían permanecido en la habitación, Ted entre ellos.

En todo lo que iba de las vacaciones, Roxanne y Lucy habían notado, Victoire y Teddy no se habían hablado. La rubia no dejaba de mirar, furiosa el cabello verde del metamorfomago. Las dos adolescentes intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron, cómplices del descubrimiento.

—¡A comer!

Los niños suspiraron, se habían librado de ayudar con todo eso; pronto cayeron en cuenta de que les tocaría la limpieza.

Uno a uno, comenzaron a desfilar. Andrew fue hasta su padre y le dijo algo al oído, Fred asintió y una vez en el patio, pidió silencio. Andrew se subió a una de las sillas, se aclaró la garganta: —Le pregunté a papá si sería bueno decir esto…Extraño a mamá, es mi primera Navidad sin ella, sé que no puede venir, que no vendrá, pero ¿podemos dejarle un lugar?

Casi a todos se les cerró la garganta. Verity había fallecido en enero mientras viajaba en motocicleta, dejando a Fred a cargo de su hijo de ocho años, Andrew. Los primos intercambiaron miradas pero sólo Molly se aproximó al niño y le dio su mano y un beso en la mejilla que, en circunstancias normales, Andy se habría limpiado.

—Por supuesto, voy por los platos que hacen falta, —dijo Ginny.

—Papá y yo podemos hacerlo.

Fred le dio la mano a su hermana mientras se dirigía a la cocina, murmurándole gracias con la voz entrecortada.

Los hijos de Hermione se mantenían silenciosos detrás de las sillas en las que habrían sentarse, sólo quien se hubiera fijado detenidamente se habría dado cuenta de que Rose y Hugo se habían tomado de la mano con fuerza y miraban a su madre con adoración.

* * *

><p>—Tu abuela ya llegó, —dijo Astoria asomándose por la puerta de la recámara de su hijo.<p>

—¿Sólo la abuela?

Astoria se mordió un labio y se acodó el largo cabello rubio.

—El abuelo no quiso venir.

—¿Es por qué él y papá gritaron por la antigua casa Malfoy?

—Sólo baja, cariño, no hagas esperar a la abuela.

—Está bien.

Las navidades en la familia Malfoy habían sido así desde que Scorpius podía recordar: el abuelo Lucius asistía a la celebración según su voluble humor, mismo que dificultaba el que Scorpius desarrollara afecto por el patriarca de su familia. Esa era una de las principales razones por las que le hacía más ilusión quedarse en Hogwarts. Si Lucius asistía ese año a la cena de Navidad, lo más probable era que terminara peleando con su papá; si no iba, Scorpius se quedaría con un agujero en el estómago al imaginarse a alguien solo en esa fecha.

El niño abandonó su habitación siguiendo a su madre escaleras abajo. La mansión, aunque modesta en comparación con la residencia Malfoy, no dejaba de ser un caserón con decoración victoriana. Llegaron al salón y Narcissa abrazó a su nieto con fuerza, Draco seguía detrás del piano blanco de cola, el gesto que portaba delataba que la conversación con Narcissa había sido una poco placentera.

—Bien, estamos listos para la cena.

Toda la familia avanzó hacia el comedor donde dos elfinas domésticas ataviadas con su uniforme, los esperaban. La conversación fue poca y, Scorpius notó, generalmente sobre él mismo. Astoria, siempre el rayo de luz en ocasiones especiales, intentó amenizar la convivencia unos horas después en el salón; tocó el piano y cantó algunos villancicos que la abuela aplaudió aunque sus ojos estuvieran tristes.

Cuando llegó la hora de abrir los regalos, Scorpius no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, la abuela siempre le daba los mejores caramelos franceses y sus padres se lucían al renovar su escoba año con año. Sin embargo, poco se imaginaba el rubio que su abuelo le había enviado un obsequio; el detalle fue una sorpresa, pero el obsequio en sí fue un horror: la Mano de la Gloria.

_Espero que te guste este presente, Scorpius. Tu padre expresó interés en este objeto tiempo atrás._

_Lucius Malfoy_

El rostro de Draco se transformó, arrebató el oscuro artefacto de manos de su hijo y sin decir ni una palabra, desapareció entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea. Narcissa se llevó una mano al pecho.

—No sabía que conservara esa cosa, —le dijo a Astoria antes de dirigirse a su nieto. —Será mejor que duermas temprano ¿sí? Ten,— sacó una bolsita de terciopelo y se la dio a su nieto.

—No quiero dinero. Abuela ¿qué era esa mano?

Narcissa negó con la cabeza. —No es necesario que te preocupes.

—Pero papá está enojado, —replico el infante.

Narcissa miró a su nuera, ella asintió y entonces la señora Malfoy le dio un beso en la frente a su nieto antes de desaparecer, al igual que su hijo, entre llamas verdes.

—Mamá, papá discutirá con el abuelo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Astoria suspiró, secó el sudor que ahora perlaba su frente y habló: —Será mejor que le hagas caso a la abuela, duerme temprano, mañana tu padre y yo hablaremos contigo.

—Pero…

—Por favor, Scorpius ¿sí?

Él parecía no querer ceder, entonces Astoria hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento. —Hagamos un trato, te cambio un secreto por las preguntas que tengas ahorita, ¿sí? Es algo que ni tu padre sabe todavía.

El tono que había usado se asemejaba al que había usado cuando Scorpius tenía cinco años e insistía en que le compraran una escoba, en lugar de eso Astoria había negociado esperar hasta que él tuviera siete años y mientras tanto se conformaría con un libro de técnicas de quidditch y el equipo de seguridad.

—Está bien.

—No le puedes decir a tu papá antes de que yo lo haga, ¿de acuerdo?

—Estás negociando y me pones condiciones

Astoria se rió. —Está bien, pero es en serio ¡eh!

Scorpius bufó. —Ya dime.

—Vas a tener una hermanita o un hermanito

El niño abrió los ojos. —¿Y no le has dicho a mi papá?

La rubia miró a su hijo con su incredulidad.

—¿Me estás llamando la atención?

Scorpius negó efusivamente. —No, pero si no le dices antes de mediodía mañana, le diré yo.

Astoria sonrió de lado. Abrazó a su hijo y le murmuró "Feliz Navidad" antes de que Scorpius se escabullera escaleras arriba. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a la esposa de Draco qué era lo quería para su hijo, ella habría respondido que le encantaría verlo sonreír así diario, a pesar de todas las contrariedades que su apellido le daba…al recordar la oposición de Draco a tener hijos por miedo a que su hijo sufriera lo mismo que él, Astoria tembló, sería difícil decirle a su marido que sería padre por segunda vez. Más difícil aún porque ella consideraba que ya era tiempo de que a Scorpius se le explicaran ciertas cosas del pasado de los Malfoy (que sólo se le habían dicho a medias) pues tarde o temprano estaría expuesto a ellas en sus clases de Historia.


End file.
